


His True Wings of Freedom

by LadyTachanka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3DMG, Blood, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horses, Love, M/M, Mother's Love For Her Child, Tears, Tears of Sorrow, Teenagers, Titans, expedition - Freeform, jeanmarco, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTachanka/pseuds/LadyTachanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein had wanted to say the warming "three words" and to show his true feelings of love to Marco Bott but he never had the chance. Will he ever get the chance to do so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His True Wings of Freedom

Jean ran to the field to meet his best and only friend Marco. He smiled when he saw him sitting near a cherry blossom tree. Jean walked over to him and sat down on the ground next to him, he ran his left hand through the bright green grass of the field. "It's so pretty Marco. Today is just so beautiful." He smiled and looked towards his friend. "I wish everyday was like this. Sunny, fresh aired, and peaceful..." He sighed and he looked to his lap. "Y-You know it's nice spending time with you and now that the Titans have been driven to another area, I have more time to spend with you." He said softly. A few tears dripped to his cheeks and then dribbled down to his jaw and chin. "I just wish that I could see you. That I could talk to you. I want to hear you laugh again with me..you know. J-just like we used to. But out of everything, most of all I want to see you and your smile...those damn freckled cheeks moving as your lips formed a cute curve." His voice shook as he spoke. "Your smile Marco you're goddamn smile..it was one of the things that brightened up the bad times.." His body was now shaking as he cried tears of pure sadness. Jean looked over to Marco's gravestone. It had been sloppily put in the ground by the funeral managers. His name, date of birth, day of death, and rank were poorly carved into the cheap stone. "I can't believe the effort they put into letting you finally be at peace...they didn't do shit..I mean your gravestone is just some crappy cheap stone with another stone faceplate cemented on the front. It's not even the full standard stone! Also everything about you on the stone is crappily chiseled in! They probably treat the deaths of the Scouting Regiment, Stationary Guard, and Military Police way better than this!" He calmed down a little after taking a few breaths. "Still...at least they gave you a gravestone Marco..I probably won't get one..since I'm the biggest asshole on the face of the Earth..at least that's what people say..I just want to fit in Marco..that's all." He sniffled. "You made me feel special, like I mattered...I miss you so fucking much." Jean reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Marco I know you considered us just friends..but the day you died I was going to go find you..to ask you if wanted to be my boyfriend...but I never could find you and death didn't cross my mind until I saw you..s-sitting bitten in h-alf." Jean cried some more. "That moment my eyes came across the person I loved..and I saw them dead..looking like they were saluting until the end..I broke down, inside and out..." Jean recalled how he had felt when he had saw the freckled teen had been deceased for two days. He couldn't help but have more tears drip down his cheeks. Jean looked to the ring in his right hand and wiped his eyes with his left. "I know you don't normally give someone a ring when you ask them out but it just looked like something you would wear and something you like too." Jean dug a small hole in the ground and placed the ring there. "I want you to keep it Marco..but you don't have to.." He said giving a pained smile. The two tone haired male stood up and placed his hand on Marco's gravestone. "I love you Marco Bott..forever and always.." And with that Jean wiped his eyes and walked off. 

"Kirstein! Take the left side with your squad! Go!" Erwin yelled. "Yes sir!" The teen called back. Jean moved quickly on his horse to catch up with his squad. He had almost made it until a Titan, at least 15 meters tall, came running at him. It went to grab him and Jean tried to doge it but ended up falling off of his horse. The stallion rushed off, leaving Jean alone with the killer giant. Jean stood up and started running since his gear was no use to him on the ground flat ground with no tree around. The Titan ran after him. Jean looked back and saw how close the Titan was to him. He picked up speed and then tripped on a rock. "Fuck!" He screamed. Eren, Levi, Mikasa, and Armin heard Jean's curse and turned around, they gasped as he was picked up by the Titan. "JEAN!" They screamed and began rushing towards him. The Titan held Jean by his left side and opened it's mouth, revealing the huge teeth inside. Jean closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. His friends rushed over to his aid faster. The Titan made a growl and chomped down on Jean, he lost his whole right side. His body fell to the ground and his friends sat on their horses in shock. Levi rushed over to the Titan as it went to pick up the rest of Jean. He used his gear to get up to the giant's neck and then he slashed the nape with his sword. Armin and Eren rushed over to the blood splattered area and picked up the rest of Jean's dead body. They went back over to Mikasa and lay Jean on Mikasa's horse. She teared up a little feeling guilty for being so rude to him in the time she had spent fighting those things, those monsters that had killed him. They set Jean's body down by a tree and waited for his casket to arrive. They wouldn't burn his body like Marco's. They would give him a proper military burial. The decision on where to burry Jean was decided within 10 minutes after they found all the love letters for Marco in his desk drawer while looking for things to burry Jean with. They would make him happy by burying him under the tree which was blossoming with white and pink flowers next to his best friend and love interest. 

"Nnng...what happened?..Where am I?" Jean stood up from the ground and saw his dead body. He teared up. "N-no! This can't be happening! I needed to stay alive! I needed to stay alive for Marco!" He shouted. Two soldiers took his body away and lay it in a casket. Others went to the field where Marco's ashes were buried to dig his grave. Mikasa suggested that the 104th Trainees Squad pick flowers for Jean. Levi agreed and let them go out and do so. They decorated around the empty grave with purple flowers. Jean had made his way back to the field where Marco was buried to watch his friends prep his grave. The service was so perfect. It was peaceful. It was nice. It was beautiful. Jean cried as he watched and listened to his friends say sweet things about him. "I was really cared about..." He sniffled. The Scouting Regiment saluted Jean as he was lowered into the ground later on that day. The squad leaders fired off a flare each for him before the service came to an end.

 

Jean cried more hot tears. This wasn't a dream it was reality. He was gone. He wasn't dreaming any of this. He was dead. The teen calmed down as he was suddenly lifted up towards the sky by a light. He closed his eyes and let it take him. Jean opened his eyes to see the Trost district only it wasnt dead and gone it was alive...with people flowing through the streets! Jean blinked and looked around. "Jean-Boy!? No my baby! No it just to soon for you to be here!" Jean turned around to see his mother crying. He teared up and ran over to her. He wasn't even informed about her passing..but it was sad to say why would he be. So many tragedies happened when the Titans invaded through Wall Rose that she probably wasn't even counted for. He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek. "Mother I'm so sorry for being so rude to you for all those years..to think they wouldn't even tell me you died breaks me.." He sobbed. She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Jean...it's ok. Please don't cry..I have someone back home who had been living with me that I want you to see." She said and dragged him to the house. **_Who could this person be?_** He wondered. **_It can't be father..that bastard hasn't been around since I was baby..._**

 

Jean opened the door to see a male soldier from the Traniee Squad standing in the kitchen. "Welcome home Mrs. Kirstein, I made some pasta for lunch." He turned around and Jean started crying. "M-Marco!" He ran over to the freckled male and hugged him tightly. Marco cried along with Jean and held him. Mrs. Kirstein smiled and left the two of them alone. Jean pulled away slowly and look at his crush and best friend. "H-how did you get here?!" He asked smiling. Marco wiped his eyes. "When I was about to die I wished to go somewhere were I would be loved and accepted. I ended up in front of your mother's home and boy did she greet me with tears. She told me that she had noticed me standing with you when we were allowed to visit our homes during the trainee days. She felt awful that I had to die the way I did..she wished I could have been alive still so that I could be your friend longer." Marco said crying while giving a quivering smile. "Jean how on earth did you go? How did you die? You are the strongest person I know." He said softly tears spilling down his cheeks. "I was with my squad on horse going to another part of the terrain on the Scouting Regiment's expedition when...when a 15 meter came out of nowhere and started to chase after me. I kept trying to get away but I fell off my horse and it ran away in fear...I got to my feet and began running trying to flee but it began running with me. I-I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground...the Titan reached me and then it picked me up sideways and chomped on my right side... The way I looked when I left the world was like you..half of my body there to my name...only I lost the opposite side." Marco stood there looking at him, crying hot tears of our sorrow. Jean's mother was listening from the living area and as she heard about her son's death she clasped a hand over her mouth and tears trickled down it. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay alive any longer..I'm sorry that I ruined the promise we made in our friendship.." Jean said frowning along with tears trickling down his cheeks. Marco held Jean's cheeks. He wiped Jean's tears away and then he wiped his tears away with his right hand still keeping his left on Jean's cheek. "Don't cry Jean..you haven't ruined anything between us!" Jean noticed the ring he put in the ground was on his right ring finger. "M-Marco..the ring!" He said in complete shock. "You..you kept it?" He asked the freckled male. "Of course! I was waiting for my boyfriend to arrive. I was just hoping it wasn't this soon." He said smiling. Jean smiled and cupped Marco's cheeks in his hands he then kissed his lips passionately. The freckled man closed his eyes and embraced the kiss. Marco pulled away from the kiss and held Jean closer and tightly. "I love _you_ Jean Kirstein. Forever and always."

_FIN_


End file.
